


Magnets

by Cosmicdangernoodle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bruce Banner Is So Done, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barns is a good bro, Clint in the vents, Confusion, Crack Fic, F/M, Magnets, Natasha acting like a mom, Pepper is so done, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Is a Good Bro, sleep what is sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicdangernoodle/pseuds/Cosmicdangernoodle
Summary: Clint Barton doesn’t get to have magnets. Why? Because of Peter Parker.Tony Stark has a love/hate relationship with magnets. He likes the kind that keep him alive, but he absolutely hates the kind that get tossed at him from across the room.Bucky was just confused when the first magnet came hurtling out of nowhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from not enough sleep and way too much chocolate. But then again, can you really go wrong with chocolate?

It was 3:00 AM, and Peter Parker still hadn’t fallen asleep. His mind was going haywire, coming up with the most random ideas. Turning on the light beside his bed, he grabbed a random notepad and started jotting down everything that came to mind.

The biggest question was this: Did magnets stick to Tony Stark’s chest, since he had a whole lot of metal in it, if the metal was magnetic. Also, would magnets stick to Bucky’s arm, since it is metal. How many magnets could he put on Bucky’s arm without him noticing?

Eventually, Peter put aside the notepad, and turned off the light. Finally, he fell asleep. 

....

Peter was woken up the next morning by Clint, who had dropped from the vents and was looking through the notepad that Peter had written on the night before. 

“Now, that’s a good question.” Clint inspected the notepad. 

Peter looked up with bleary eyes. “Wha?” 

“Whether magnets would stick to Tony’s arc reactor or not.” Clint sat down on the bed next to Peter. 

Peter sat up, still not quite awake. “I don’t know how I might be able to figure out how to do it, though. It’s not like I can just go up to Mr. Stark and just ask him if magnets stick to his arc reactor.”

“Nah, kid you’ve asked crazier things from him.” Clint got up from his seat. “Now, I can help you with the second question.” 

Confusion crossed Peter’s face. “What one was that? I forgot.” 

Clint grinned. “How many magnets you could put on Bucky’s arm without him noticing.”

Peter got out of his bed and took the notepad from Clint. “Oh, yeah. What were you thinking of?” 

Clint only laughed to himself and said, “You’ll see.” He then walked back across the room to the opened vent. 

“Wait. Why were you in my room anyways?” Peter questioned. 

“Steve made pancakes!” yelled Clint, as he disappeared into the vents once again, replacing the cover and scurrying off. 

Peter then headed down for breakfast. 

...

Peter looked up from his plate of pancakes to see Tony sitting in front of him. 

“Mr. Stark?” He asked. 

“Yeah, kid?” Tony looked up from his own plate. 

“Do magnets stick to your arc reactor?” Peter felt pretty stupid as he asked it, but it was too late to turn back now. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried.” Tony leaned on his elbows, deep in thought. “Probably. How about this. Once we are done with breakfast, you can come down to the lab with me and we can find out.”

Peter nodded, and turned back to his pancakes. 

Meanwhile, Clint was going through the tower, stealing all of the magnets he could. 

...

Tony rummaged through the piles of junk that dominated most of the counter space in his lab. 

Eventually, he came up with a couple of smaller magnets, about the size of a quarter. 

Peter pulled out his phone to record, as Tony found even more magnets. 

“You going to film this?” Tony asked. 

“For science.” Peter responded. 

He started recording as Tony took the first magnet and placed it on the arc reactor sticking out from his chest. The magnet stuck. 

Tony took another and stuck it on too. Another, and another. He laughed as he was able to stick every single magnet he had found to his chest. 

Peter finished recording, and sent the video to both Tony and Clint. 

“Does that answer your question, Peter?” Tony asked. 

Peter grinned, as he ran off to find out what Clint was up to. “Yes, Mr. Stark, it does.”


	2. Chapter 2

Clint was still navigating the vents when he got a text from Peter. It was the video. He quickly watched it, and then stuffed his phone away in his back pocket and continued onwards to the living area where Bucky was sitting on the couch watching the news, unsuspecting of the danger he was in. 

Clint hung upside down from the opening of the vent, a bunch of magnets in his left hand, as he carefully aimed and threw the first magnet. It hit Bucky’s arm with a soft clink, and stayed there. Clint breathed a sigh of relief as Bucky didn’t even notice the small hot pink magnet that was now stuck to his arm. 

Clint was able to get 5 more magnets on to Bucky’s arm before Natasha entered, on her way to the kitchen. She instantly spotted Clint and just rolled her eyes. 

A couple minutes later, he was forced to retreat to the safety of the vents when Tony entered. 

Tony immediately noticed the brightly colored magnets that were stuck to Bucky’s arm. 

“What’s with the magnets?” Tony asked. 

Bucky, confused, looked at his arm to see another magnet hurtling out of nowhere and a hand disappearing into the vents. 

He looked at his arm to see quite a few brightly colored pink, yellow, and green magnets stuck to his metal arm. 

A moment later, another magnet came flying across the room, to stick to Tony’s arc reactor. 

Clint dropped out of the vents and tossed even more magnets at both Bucky’s arm and Tony's chest. The two could only look at Clint, confused, as he threw magnets at anything they would stick to, but mostly Tony and Bucky. 

Bucky plucked a magnet from his arm, and threw it straight at night Clint, hitting him on the left shoulder. He grabbed another one, this time hitting Clint’s chest. 

Tony caught on, tossing the magnets that had ended up stuck to his arc reactor at Clint. 

Soon, it was an all out war between the three of them. Magnets were flying in every direction, sometimes even finding their targets. 

Natasha exited the kitchen with her coffee to find utter chaos. She sighed, and spoke, “Could you please stop acting like 5 year olds and be mature for at least one second?” 

Both Tony and Bucky pointed to Clint and spoke in unison, “He started it.” 

Natasha scoffed. “Of course he started it. Neither of you are childish enough to throw magnets at each other. Only Clint would think about doing something like that.” 

Bruce entered to see the mess that was made by the magnet war. “Do I want to know?” 

Natasha answered him. “No, you don’t.”

“Ok then.” Bruce turned and left the roommate, not wanting to deal with Tony’s stupidity right now. 

FRIDAY interrupted the glaring match between Natasha and Tony. “Ms. Potts has arrived for your 12:00 luncheon, Mr. Stark.” 

A moment later, the elevator doors opened and Pepper stepped into the room. 

“It’s not what it looks like.” Stated Tony. 

“It’s exactly what it looks like.” Natasha said. 

Pepper sighed. “Can’t I just have one normal day?” 

“Nope!” Clint said, tossing his last magnet, a white heart that had the red lettering ‘I love you’ in it. It stuck to Tony’s arc reactor. He then dashed off to the vents, escaping the scene. 

Tony snatched the magnet off of his chest, and ran after Clint. “Get back here you-“ His last words went unheard by the group in the living area, as Tony had taken off running to get his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve walked into the living area. "Why did I see Tony running through the halls yelling at Clint?" He looked around the room. "And why are there magnets everywhere?"

Bucky sighed. "It's a long story."

"Clint was throwing magnets at Bucky's arm and Tony's arc reactor because they stick." Natasha said, snatching a handful of magnets from one of the lamps. Magnets were stuck to anything that was even slightly magnetic.

Pepper looked around at the mess. "Good luck finding all of the magnets. Now, I have to go find Tony. He promised to go to lunch with me today, and I can't have Clint ruining my lunch." 

"Good luck, Pepper." Natasha called to her, as Pepper headed down the way Tony had ran. 

Natasha pulled out her phone. "I'll text Peter to see if he knows where Clint is. He needs to help clean this mess up." 

A moment later, she got a reply from Peter. 'He's hiding under my bed. What did he do to make Tony so angry?'

Natasha grinned. "He's under Peter's bed. I'll go through the vents to make sure he doesn't escape that way, Bucky and Steve, you go through the door."

Natasha texted Peter back. 'don't let him escape.' She pulled up a map of the tower, complete with the vents, and headed off. 

Bucky and Steve walked over to Peter's room, and knocked on the door. Peter opened up for them, just as Natasha stuck her head out of the vent on the other side of the room. 

Clint, realizing he was cornered, rolled out from under the bed, and raised his hands up in surrender. "What kind of cruel and unusual punishment do you want to inflict upon me? I hope it's not saying sorry to Tony. He'll murder me."

Natasha dropped from the vent, landing easily on her feet. "You get to clean up all the magnets. I think that's punishment enough. And don't be surprised if Tony bans magnets from the tower except for if they're for Peter."

"He's the one that came up with the idea!" Clint retorted. 

"You were the one that decided to create a war out of it and turn the living area into a massive mess." Steve replied. 

"Darn it." Clint got up, and followed Natasha, Steve, and Bucky back to the living area. 

Clint spent the next couple of hours avoiding Tony and picking up the last of the magnets. Once he was done, he was forced to turn over all the magnets to Natasha, who approved his work. Clint returned to hiding in the vents, and Tony made it official that Clint was not allowed to have magnets. No matter what. Bucky, on the other hand, rather liked the magnets, and stuck them to his arm whenever he felt like it. 

Peter did get the answers to his questions: Yes, magnets do stick to Tony's arc reactor. And you can put as many magnets on Bucky's arm as will fit. Just as long as they aren't bright pink. He doesn't like the bright pink ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much to all of you who have read this fic an given me kudos!!! I hope you have an absolutely wonderful day!! Please let me know how I did. Feedback is the writer’s best friend! :)


End file.
